Childhood Friends
by SenshiNoShikon
Summary: Ok, INUxKAG When a small girl runs away from her school she bumps into a little boy with silver hair, they instantly become friends... but who are these onlookers? what happens whena monster is seen? AU ON HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

It was late in the after noon. Children were playing in the cement- covered playground, all in various places. Somewhere swinging on the monkey bars, some were playing four square, others were running around madly; except for one little girl. She sat alone, under a maple tree on a hill, quietly watching all the children play.  
  
She sighed, she didn't have any friends, and everyone hated her because she was different. How was she different with her beautiful blue eyes, her ivory skin and her black hair? She had powers she was a miko. She turned her attention down to here blue sundress. It was solid sky blue with short sleeves and a white apron in the front. Two boys, one with red hair, falling around his head wildly and the other with brown hair neatly combed walked over to her,  
  
"What's wrong miko? Think you're to good for us? Think you're better?" The boy with red hair asked, towering over the small girl. The girl looked up,  
  
"I don't think that at all Ryan." She said quietly. "Humph. You stupid girl, you're a good for nothing witch! If it wasn't for the teachers we'd beat you up!" The other boy spoke up.  
  
The girl looked at them and gulped, She quickly stood up and began running, with the boys behind her. "Leave me alone!" The girl shouted back, tears flowing form her eyes. "No!" The boys shouted together.  
  
The girl kicked off her sandals as she ran and began going faster; she ran past the teachers, muttered a quick sorry and continued. She ran out of the gate and turned and ran to the direction of her house, the boys no longer in pursuit of her. As soon as she made it into the park, she settled herself on a swing and began sobbing.  
  
"Why do I have to be different? Why can't I be like everyone else?" The girl asked herself, keeping her eyes on the sand below her. "Why would you want to be like everyone else? You look normal to me anyhow." She heard a boy's voice say behind her. She gasped and turned around.  
  
She looked at him he was... beautiful; He had long silver locks down to his mid-back with bangs touching his brows, honey colored eyes and the cutest ears sitting atop of his head. Kagome smiled, "What's you're name?" She asked the boy; she studied his outfit, long baggy red pants and a shirt to match.  
  
"My name is Inu Yasha, what's yours?" Inu Yasha answered, taking the swing next to the girl. "My name is Kagome." Kagome answered. Inu Yasha carefully cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears. "Don't cry anymore Kagome, please." He said. Kagome blushed; no one had ever been that nice to here except her own family.  
  
"I'll try... but with those mean boys it'll be hard." Kagome sighed, looking at the ground. Inu Yasha dropped his hand from her cheek and grabbed the hand closest to him. "Why did they hurt you?" He asked, "Because I'm a miko and they all hate me because of it." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Oh. I still like you Kagome." Inu Yasha said, squeezing her hand. Kagome looked up ad smiled, "Really?" she asked, "Yes, really." He said smiling. Kagome jumped out of her swing and hugged the boy tightly, whispering countless 'thank yous' to the boy.  
  
Inu Yasha was completely in shock, he had no idea why the girl crying had bothered him so much, he couldn't even remember where he was going or why. He looked at the girl within his arms; she was a little but younger then himself. He was nine while she looked to be about six or seven.  
  
"How old are you Kagome?" He asked looking down at the girl. "I'm six, how old are you Inu Yasha?" She asked still not looking up. "I'm nine." He said proudly. "Wow." Kagome said in awe; which cause Inu Yasha to grin widely. Suddenly, a thought struck Inu Yasha,  
  
"Kagome?" he asked into her hair, "Yes?" "If you want me to I'll protect you from now on." He said softly, Kagome stepped back and looked at the boy, "Are you serious?" Kagome asked, "Yes I am." He said, no later then those words had left his lips, Kagome had grabbed him in another furious hug.  
  
Else where, two adults watched on, both tall and look at about 20. The woman was wearing a black skirt with a black tank top, black boots and a golden ring; the man was wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt. The man was standing behind the black haired woman and sneaked an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him,  
  
"History is flowing as it should. But we should still keep looking." The man whispered into her ear quietly looking at the children. The woman sighed, "I know... we can't give up. We can save them and this world." She spoke, turning around and grabbing the man's hand, "Let's go."  
  
~~~3 hours later~~~  
"You're it Inu Yasha!" Kagome shouted as she ran away from Inu Yasha trying to avoid being tagged. "Not for long Kagome!" Inu Yasha said, chasing her in a light jog; if he had wanted to, he could have caught her in less then a second, but he didn't just to see the smiled on her face as they played. He listened to her laugh as she tried to escape him, but she was cornered.  
  
Inu Yasha touched her lightly on her arm, turned around and began to jog off in the other direction. "I'm gonna get you Inu Yasha!" Kagome called to him. "Kagome! Inu Yasha! Come in for a little while!" Kagome's mother called form the kitchen door. They froze in their positions, looked at each other and walked into the house silently. Once they got inside, Kagome lead Inu Yasha into the TV room. They both quickly planted themselves on the floor in front of the TV and turned it on to some random cartoon.  
  
At the end of the day, right at sunset, it was time for Inu Yasha to depart. Kagome clung onto him, begging her mother to let him stay. "Please Momma! Inu Yasha is my only friend! Please let him stay!" Kagome cried.  
  
She clung tighter and tighter around Inu Yasha's torso as her moth kept on trying to pull her away. "I can stay if I can call home." Inu Yasha said quietly. Mrs. Higurashi caught his words and immediately stopped trying to pull Kagome off of him. "All right. Come with me Inu Yasha and we'll call your house since it isn't a school night, you are more then welcomed to stay." She said as she led Inu Yasha and Kagome who still clung onto his arm entered the house.  
  
Once inside, Maemi handed Inu Yasha the phone and he quickly dialed his number. "Momma?" Inu Yasha asked into he receiver, "Yes honey? Inu Yasha where are you? Your late... is everything ok? Where are you? Do you need me to pick you up?" His mother questioned in a worried tone.  
  
"I'm at the Higurashi shrine. Everything's ok, I made a new friend here and I was wondering... I was wondering if I could stay over night here, please momma?" Inu Yasha pleaded. "Well... let me come over there, I'll bring your things but there's no grantee." His mother said firmly. "Ok... Bye Momma." Inu Yasha said sadly, placing the phone back on the stand.  
  
"What did your mother say Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. "She said she'd come by and decide when she gets here basically." Inu Yasha said looking down at Kagome, who now wore a depressed face. Kagome grabbed his hand and led him up to her room.  
  
She released his hand once they got into the room, "Kagome? Is something wrong?" Inu Yasha asked the girl, his heart now full of concern. "Inu Yasha..." She began she turned around on her heel and grabbed him in a another fierce hug, "Never leave me... you're my only friend." She said as she began to cry into his sleeve. "Kagome, don't cry! I'll never leave you I promise!" Inu Yasha swore as he pulled her eve closer to him, rubbing her back and smoothing her hair in a soothing motion.  
  
Suddenly, they head a tapping noise on Kagome's window, immediately Inu Yasha pushed Kagome behind him and faced the window. "What is that?" He whispered as he laid eyes on a shadow black create that was hunched over outside of Kagome's window.  
  
AN: ok, ok, I know I said I wouldn't start another fic until I was done w/ Silver meets black but I couldn't resist! ^^; this WILL be continued. Please review, I love to hear what people think about my writing and any suggestions they have. Also, feel free to AIM me anytime at ss4gtmonica. ~.^ thanks everyone! No flames please, suggestions and constructive criticism are both welcomed. 


	2. Past, Future and present made clear

Kagome gaped behind Inu Yasha and grabbed on to his shirt. "Kagome... it's outside, it can't do anything to us and if it tries to, I'll stop it, I'm half demon, I can take him on." Inu Yasha said, taking a step forward. He began to take another step forward when suddenly an arrow flew by his head, missing it by inches; the arrow had been going so fast that it had gone through the dark creature and the window but had stopped in the wall, missing both of the children.  
  
"Father of time, pause in your eternal journey and take a rest while I eliminate what there isn't supposed to be!" A feminine voice called. Inu Yasha and Kagome immediately froze, sank to their knees and fell to the ground in a sleep like state. Since Inu Yasha had been directly in front of Kagome show was now lying on his back.  
  
"If you want a fight, deal with us." The man called to the shadow monster; the man revealed himself, with silver locks covering his back and bangs unruly and hitting his eyebrows, bringing out his golden eyes. "You should pick on someone your own size and not small children. Especially when you aren't even from this time." The woman said, grabbing the man's hand and glaring at the creature with her blue gray eyes.  
  
With a quick breeze, her black hair swayed in the wind, mixing with her partners silver hair, it was then that she continued, "Leave those kids alone Naraku. We're watching. We won't let you kill us that easily." Kagome attached to her earlier statement. The monster chuckled as he jumped down in front of Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
He pulled back his ebony hood, "Kagome, if it wasn't for you and that jewel, none of this would be happening, all you would have to do is give yourself and the jewel to me. But, you're too stubborn but you are right, I can't exactly kill you now that you are here to save your past beings... so, until we meet again." Naraku said, his brown eyes gleaming as he vanished, leaving behind a single thread of pure white.  
  
Kagome picked it off the ground, "Every time... every single time we're always so close... but no, he won't let us get him that easily. My memories, my self, you and everything is changing because of him, because he's changing our pasts... why does he want to do this?" Kagome whispered, trying to contain her tears as she turned to Inu Yasha who wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Kagome, he wants you and that jewel that's why he's doing this... but we can't give up? Do you even remember how this all started?" Inu Yasha asked into her hair. She quietly shook her head no and dropped the time freezing spell. Inu Yasha jumped and carried her into a tree and placed her in his lap.  
  
"Well... It began when you were sixteen... I was 19 then. Anyhow, it was after we had discovered we had fallen in love and we were going out seriously at the time. But, Naraku had liked you for countless years before we had said anything to each other about our feelings and one day, he had found us together, in each other's arms and happy.  
  
He came up to us and asked what we were doing, I said we were just doing what lovers always did and he said we shouldn't do that because we weren't lovers. You told him gently that we were... he became enraged and demanded that you left me otherwise he'd kill me. You said no and if he laid a hand on me, you would hurt if not kill him.  
  
He backed away and swore that he would make it so he would have you or no one would. You said that was impossible unless he changed the past. A month later after no contact from him, he showed up and he had found out about the jewel and how it was in your possession. You were shocked and denied it but he had known.  
  
He demanded you give it to him and he threatened you to the point of putting a gun to your head. I had just gotten over there and made him back off before he pulled the trigger... then he swore he would also get the jewel and make it his along with you... ever since then we've been getting ready for this, following him into the past but this was our first time... I'm surprised he waited to long to do this.  
  
I mean we were training for months." Inu Yasha said, taking breaths occasionally and he whispered the words into her hair. The words and his actions had seemed to comfort her a great deal for she giggled. Kagome pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes, "Let's go back to our time before we mess up anything else." Kagome spoke quietly.  
  
Inu Yasha silently nodded. "Creator of time, open your gates and let us walk through the endless path of life and death. Let us return to where we're supposed to be!" Kagome chanted a blue light released itself from the well house. Quickly Inu Yasha and Kagome jumped down from the tree and ran into the well house, pushing the door open and jumping down the well.  
  
Kagome awoke on the floor on top of a silky silver pillow. She quickly rose after se realized it was Inu Yasha. She began to panic as she kneeled beside him and shacked his body, trying to wake him up. He groaned in response as he turned over on to his back and say up, flipping his un-tamed silver locks. "What happened? When did we fall asleep?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know... But that monster is gone..." Inu Yasha said looking at the window and then back to Kagome, "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine Inu Yasha... what about you?" Kagome asked the boy in return. He nodded as he stood up and gestured for Kagome to do the same. She followed his actions and they began downstairs.  
  
Once they set foot off of the stairs, they heard the door bell chime through the house. Kagome's mother quickly answered the door to find Inu Yasha's mother waiting there with a kind smile decorating her face. She had long, ebony locks with braids peaking out of the hair that remained down.  
  
She had kind brown eyes and beautiful features; she was wearing a breathtaking blue and silver kimono with a white and silver obi tying it. "Hello, my name is Mai, I'm Inu Yasha's mother." Mai spoke delicately. "Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Sakura." Kagome's mother introduced herself, making a hand gesture to Kagome and Inu Yasha to come closer to the two adults. Mai looked upon the children and smiled, "You two are very special. Kagome, you have great Miko powers correct?" She asked Kagome, bending down onto her knees. Kagome nodded, her eyes wide from being worried and shocked at the same time.  
  
Mai smiled, "So am I, its not easy being different but in the long run, you'll be glad you are." Mai said kneeling before the two and smiling at Kagome. Kagome was amazed by Mai's beauty and was shocked she was a miko. She stood up again at her full height, proving to be very tall, obviously taller than Kagome's mom by about a head. "I have no trouble with Inu Yasha staying over here and Kagome is welcome to our house any time needed." She said, smiling kindly to Sakura.  
  
"Thank you very much. That'll be very helpful considering Kagome's soon to be little brother or sister is coming along and her grandfather isn't always the most willing to baby-sit." Sakura said smiling back. "Well why don't you kids go play? Mai and I are going to have a little chat." She continued, Turing towards the children who nodded and left upstairs.  
  
It all began by two friends meeting  
Each sunned, each different, each strong  
Years past and they grew closer  
Even with obstacles tearing them apart.  
  
It's the strong will that keeps them together  
It's their faith and loves for each other that Keeps this universe together.  
They are the Yin and Yang.  
Dark and light,  
But will they win this fight?  
  
"Kagome! Hurry it up! We're gonna be late!" The hanyou boy called up to the window from outside of the shrine. The door flew open to reveal a much older Kagome, pulling on her shoes with one hand and pulling on her backpack with the other. "I'm coming!" Kagome called as she closed the door behind her. "Kagome, you still act like your 12, you're 14 now start acting like it." Inu Yasha grumbled. "Well, if I act like a 12 year old you act like a 3 year old." She said polling her eyes. The looked at each other, smiled and broke into laughter. 


End file.
